Kenji's 19th Birthday
by Toraneko
Summary: Who knows what will happen on his birthday ? Read and review please ! (I suck at summaries)


Disclaimer : Rurouni Kenshin is a creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki.   
  
This story is set in the 19th year of the Meiji rule, 4 years after Kenji received Kenshin's   
sakabatou. (A continuation from hitokiri_battousai's story by me, Jo!)  
  
Battousai X's notes : This fic is not mine !! Its done by my friend Jo... who's too lazy to make  
her own account.. so gomen ! Kenji's girlfriend, Kintou, is based on my own fic, "Kenji's First  
Love".  
  
Kenji's 19th Birthday - Chapter One   
  
It was a bright and sunny morning with a light cool breeze blowing. Today was a special day for   
the people at Kamiya Dojo. Just a few years ago, Kenji had proven himself to Kenshin that he was   
capable enough to be the new owner of the sakabatou. Since then, Kenji's life turned a 180   
degrees.  
  
"Ohayo Kenji-san!"  
  
"Hmm...." the still sleeping Kenji replied.  
  
Pulling Kenji's ear, Kintou, Kenji's sweetheart ever since young, shouted, "Kenji, WAKE UP!"  
  
"Hmm? Oro! Oh! Hi Kintou-dono!" Kenji said, jerking up into a sitting position.   
  
Smiling her widest smile, Kintou pushed a box wrapped nicely with care into Kenji's hands   
saying, "Happy Birthday Kenji! I hope you will like the gift."  
  
"This is for me? Oh! Thank you Kintou! I'll like anything you give me."  
  
"Open it and see if it fits you. I'll get you some tea and water to wash your face."  
  
"Okay, thank you very much!"  
  
Kenji had grown up to be a charming man with broad shoulders and chiselled features. All   
together, he was a handsome man who had inherited Kenshin's trademark smile, "Oro", politeness   
and hair colour. But Kenji was better with expressing his feelings and was more, much more   
romantic than Kenshin was. As for his built, well, you can't possibly count him big size, but he  
WAS a little taller than Kenshin, standing at 150cm at the age of 19 and still growing too. Now   
we know who had gotten more nutrition when they were still young. Maybe Hiko was too obsessed   
with laughing at his baka-deshi till he forget to give little Kenshin, then Shinta, the   
essential foodstuff for his growth. He wasn't a woman anyway. You know what I mean. Enough of   
all the crap. Hope Kenji grows more or Kintou will BE TALLER than him in less than 2 year's time.  
A hotheaded young man you could call him.  
  
Kintou left Kenji's room, hoping from the bottom of her heart that he would like the gift, which  
she had spent so much time fussing on. Five minutes later, Kintou was back in Kenji's room, which  
was located at the north end of the dojo. Kenji had by that time changed into the new suit   
(a gi) given to him by Kintou. After Kenji had finished washing his face and drinking his tea,  
Kintou said, "It looks so nice on you! Luckily it fits!"  
  
"Thank you Kintou. This is the best suit I've ever had so far! It's neither too tight nor too   
loose!"  
  
"Of course it fits well! I spent nearly 2 months sewing it you know!" Kintou said, pouting her   
mouth and turning her head away, towards the left, tilted.  
  
Looking at the young lady standing in front of him, he suddenly realised that this young lady   
was as pretty as a fairy and was someone he would like to spend the rest of his life with.   
Blushing, Kenji stammered, "Kintou, I...err...I...". Swept by a wave of passion and feeling all   
too emotional, Kenji pulled Kintou into his arms and kissed her gently. I must not shock her too   
much. I'll just kiss her gently. Kenji thought to himself.  
  
Kenji! You...I can't believe you are actually kissing me! This was the couple's first kiss. To   
think it would be on Kenji's 19th birthday! Kintou hugged Kenji tightly, hands on Kenji's board   
shoulders, which then slowly travelled up to take its place around Kenji's neck, not willing to   
let their first kiss end so fast. It was something she had always longed for, ever since the day  
Kintou turned 15 and Kenji had told her about his feelings for her. However, this was not to be.  
  
" Kenji! Kintou! Are you all done? What's taking you so long? Come out quickly! Our guests are   
all waiting for you both!" Kaoru shouted from outside, wondering what the hack they were doing   
inside the room that required them to take such a long time.  
  
Reluctantly, Kenji pulled himself away from Kintou, giving her lips another peck, replying,   
"Ah...coming mother!"  
  
Turning to face Kintou again, Kenji kissed her forehead lightly and said, "I love you Kintou.   
Thanks for the suit. Let's go out. We mustn't keep our guests waiting for us." ^-^  
  
"Mm. And I love you too." Kintou whispered softly to Kenji, nodding her head, blushing till the   
colour of her cheeks was as red as a tomato's.  
  
Holding Kintou's hand, Kenji led her out of his room to the hall where all of the faces that were  
all too familiar to Kenji were waiting.  
  
"What took you both so long?" Sano said eyeing the couple suspiciously, staring at their still   
tightly locked hands.  
  
"Don't you dare tease my daughter/son, you chicken headed ass!" Yahiko and Kaoru shouted at the   
same time.  
  
Squeezing Kintou's hand and releasing it, Kenji said with Kenshin's trademark smile," Mother,   
it's my birthday today and I certainly do not wish to see you and uncle Sanosuke fighting AGAIN!"  
  
"Hey! At least your son has manners!"  
  
"Don't talk to me about manners! As if you had any yourself chicken head!"  
  
"Maa! Maa! Shall we just tuck into the sumptuous feast we have before our eyes now?" Kenshin   
suggested, smiling, bright-eyed. It was surprising that as Kenji grew older and older, he   
started looking more and more like his father till they both looked like twins. Everyone had   
thought that having Kaoru's eyes and nose, Kenji would grow to look more like Kaoru day by day   
despite looking more like Kenshin at the time of his birth.  
  
"Yoshi!" Everyone chorused.  
  
It really was a sumptuous feast. There were all sorts of sushi and even sake, which was no   
surprise at all because the chicken head was there. Kintou had brought some self-made mochi and   
there was also tempura and much more. Just too many to list out.   
  
By the time the feast was over, it was already late afternoon. By then, Kenji was dying to have   
some private time with Kintou.  
  
"Mother! I'm bringing Kintou to the nearby bridge. Please tell Uncle Yahiko for me!"  
  
"Be careful! And look after Kintou okay? Don't let her get hurt!"  
  
"Hai!" What a nagger mother can be sometimes! As if I would let my Kintou dear get hurt!  
  
"Kintou, let's go!" Kenji said, smiling to Kintou and motioning for her to come along.   
  
"Where are we going?" Kintou asked with her eyes wide open, looking ever so innocent.  
  
Looking at Kintou, Kenji told the very much innocent Kintou, "To the bridge to watch the sunset   
with my sweetheart. Don't worry, I have my sakabatou with me so nothing will happen. I will do   
everything to protect you, even if it means giving up my life, dying for you." Kenji loved her   
for her innocence, caring, understanding self. There were just too many good points for him to   
list out.  
  
Blushing, Kintou said, "Now, now Kenji, you really shouldn't say these kind of things on your   
birthday! You are still young! It really won't be worth dying at such an age for a girl (not 21   
so not woman yet!) with no status!", trying her best to sound angry but failed as she couldn't   
bear being angry at him as he had said it would be worth dying for her, even at such an age   
while having so many reasons to live on.  
  
"Well, that's because I love you. You have my promise." Kenji whispered to Kintou, lovingly   
brushing a few strands of stray hair away from Kintou's beautiful face.  
  
Kintou smiled sweetly at Kenji, knowing that he would stay true to her no matter what happened.  
  
At the bridge, Kenji said to Kintou, "Please wait for me here. I'll be back in a minute!"  
  
"Kenji!" Kintou called after Kenji, feeling confused. I wonder what in the world he is up to now!  
Never mind! I'll just admire the view from here while waiting for him.  
  
"Hey pretty lady! Care to come along with me for a drink? How much do you charge for a night with  
me at my house tonight?" A pervert looking man in his late 40s caught hold of Kintou's hand and   
pulled her around.  
  
" Wow! What smooth skin you've got! I'm sure it would be a pleasure to have you in my bed! Say,   
why don't we go now?" The pervert looking man and his group of gangster friends starting   
laughing.  
  
"Hey miss, you're so pretty, if you were sold to a brothel, I would sure be able to make a big   
profit!" One man said, laughing.  
  
"No. Let's make her give us her service first then sell her to the brothel!" Another laughed.   
  
"Leave me alone or else!"  
  
"Whoa! Little miss threatening us huh?"  
  
Kintou reached into her obi, getting ready to take her dagger to fight them just in case things   
reached beyond her control. Where in the world is Kenji when I need him? What's so important   
that's taking him so long to get here? The group of men surrounded her and just as they were   
about to touch her, a harsh voice thundered,  
  
"Get away from her or else you will all have to go through hell!"  
  
"Hey kid! You have no business here! Get lost before you die at such a young age! Who do you   
think you are huh? The legendary Hitokiri Battousai?" a gangster said, with all of them turning   
around to look at Kenji.  
  
"Nah. He's too young to be Battousai. Battousai would be very old by now. Probably so sickly till  
he has to lie in bed waiting for death!" All the men in the group started to laugh.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe he could be Battousai's great grandchild!" The thugs laughed once more, each time   
getting louder and louder till some of them were hugging themselves for they had laughed till   
their stomachs were aching with tears streaming down their faces.  
  
"Ha! A good guess you've made. Guess again! I'm Battousai's son and this sakabatou proves it!   
(Everyone knows that only Battousai carries a sakabatou around, fighting bad guys) Since today   
is my birthday, I had decided early in the morning not to pull the sword out of its sheath for   
once in the four years that I've received it. However, I guess this is the fate of having   
Battousai for a father. He'd be kicking your ass now if he were here! And one more thing! My   
father is still strong and not sickly! You've better learn how to watch your mouth!"  
  
"Kenji!" Kintou called from were she was after hearing Kenji's voice, with a tone of relief and   
excitement in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry Kintou, I'll teach them a lesson for insulting my father and you. I'll make sure   
they pay for it dearly."  
  
"Just shut up and get us if you can kid! We'll kill you first and then leave with the lady."  
  
"I don't think so." Kintou said, pinning one man down and sitting on top of him.  
  
Whoa! I haven't even started getting into my battou-jutsu stance and she has already started! It   
would be really dangerous to have her for a wife next time! I can't even flirt with other girls!   
Kenji thought to himself, getting into a battou-jutsu stance, with the background sound of Kintou  
punching the man who had asked her to spend a night with him. "This'll teach you to respect   
ladies more and not go around insulting them!" Kintou exploded into a fit of anger while saying   
this and started punching the man even harder.  
  
"Come get me if you can! Leave the girl alone. It's unethical to have a group of man attacking   
one girl with little skills at the same time." Kenji said in an attempt to get their attention.   
Well, he got their attention and they started attacking him at the same time, coming from all   
directions, with only two men wielding daggers and the rest with just their bare hands. Kenji   
had an advantage over them.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu sensei!" Kenji shouted the name of the skill while hitting three men at   
the same time. Swinging his sakabatou around in a graceful manner, Kenji' sword hit two men down   
at the same time. In a minute, the fight was over. All the ten men were left sprawling on the   
ground, groaning in pain. However, Kenji did not realise that a man was about to stab him in his   
side until it was too late because he was too distracted enjoying the show that was going on   
before his eyes which was Kintou punching the pervert with her bare fists till two of his tooth   
came out. Filled with rage, Kenji's eyes turned amber, just like Kenshin's would whenever he got   
angry, he turned the sakabatou's blade around, deciding to kill the man and was about to strike   
when he suddenly remembered his father's words.   
  
"Never let your hands be stained with blood. Japan doesn't need another Battousai. Never ever   
become one, no matter what the situation." Having that in his mind, Kenji turned the blade back   
and shouted, "Kamiya Kasshin!" and hit the man on the head, causing the man to fall to the   
ground, unconscious. Kintou, who was so engrossed with hitting the man, didn't even notice that   
her Kenji dear was hurt.  
  
"Kintou, are you done beating the daylights out of the man?" Kenji asked, looking at the poor man  
who got beaten up so badly by Kintou, with a afraid of interrupting Kintou look, wide eyed too,   
and started feeling sorry for the man. Better be careful if I were to marry her in future. Kenji   
thought.  
  
"Almost." Standing up, Kintou gave the man another kick, saying, "There! This will teach you not   
to insult ladies in future!"  
  
Face as red as a tomato, Kintou thundered, "Where the hell did you go? What was more important   
than me? Do you know that I nearly got molested? Do you how much humiliation I had to go through?  
Where were you when I need you most? To think that you had just promised me that you would   
protect me from all dangers!" with a very disgusted look on her face, looking at Kenji straight   
in the face and then away, refusing to look at him again. (She's exaggerating.)  
  
Knowing that whatever he said now wouldn't go into Kintou's head, Kenji pulled her into his arms   
and kissed her again, this time sightly harder than the last time but still as gentle as the   
last. Shocked by Kenji's action, Kintou placed her plams on Kenji's chest, intending to push him   
away but Kenji only hugged her tighter around her waist. Leaving Kintou too shock to react. Not   
knowing what to do, Kintou surrendered and let Kenji kiss her and she too placed her arms around   
Kenji's waist and pulled him towards her. Such was the power of Kenji's kiss!  
  
Wait! What's this wet stuff I feel? Kintou thought to herself.  
  
"Ow!" Kenji yelled as Kintou touched the wet part.  
  
"Gomen! Kenji! Are you okay? What's this wet patch on your" Kintou asked and then stopped   
abruptly when she saw the wet substance on her hand.  
  
"What... what is this? Did you get hurt, Kenji?" Kintou asked, concerned.  
  
"So... am I forgiven that I took so long to get to my maiden's side?" Kenji asked cheekily.  
  
"I... I... I'm so sorry for loosing my temper at you Kenji. It's just that the thought not being   
able to see you again made me panicked and you know that I'm a girl and my skills are not as   
good as yours. That's what made me loose it." Kintou's face and heart were filled with remorse   
and sadness.  
  
Not wanting Kintou to blame herself, as it would break his heart to see her so sad, Kenji   
stopped her halfway and pulled her into his arms to give her a warm and comforting hug. Basking   
in the attention of Kenji. Kintou cuddled up to him to hear his heartbeat and feel his warm   
chest. Feeling cheeky all of a sudden, Kintou pushed Kenji away and said in a faked angry tone,   
"So… you've dirtied the new suit I spent 2 months fussing on, going without meals just to get   
this done in time on the very first day you received and worn it huh? You need a beating I say!"   
Chasing after Kenji with her dagger in mid-air, she was half laughing and half shouting "Don't   
run you pig!" with Kenji replying " Maa! Maa! Please spare me Kintou dear!" The entire place was   
filled with the laughter sound from both parties.  
  
"Ahh!" Kenji cried out, tripping over a little stone in the middle of the path while he was   
looking at Kintou's smiling face, not looking in front of him.  
  
"Kenji!" Kintou cried out loud. "Are you okay?" Kintou asked, stooping down, feeling responsible   
for his falling down.  
  
"It's only a little scratch. Don't worry about me." Kenji said, reassuring Kintou that he was   
fine.  
  
"Gomen! Now you have two wounds all because of me." Kintou said, examining Kenji's cut on his   
ankle the way Megumi had taught her.  
  
Holding Kintou's hand and looking into Kintou big round eyes, Kenji said in a loving tone,   
"Remember what I told you earlier? This is nothing compared to dying for you. Looks like I've   
got to practise more and learn to concentrate more and improve my hearing to prevent myself from  
getting hurt in future."  
  
"Well, maybe you do need a little more practise then. Let's go back and have your wounds treated   
properly." Kintou said this while helping Kenji clean his wounds and using her scarf, which was   
just big enough to act as a bandage.  
  
Hmm...Kenji looks even better without his shirt. I wonder... Kintou thought. Shaking out all   
the other thoughts that were filling her head, she picked out something that had fallen out of   
Kenji shirt when he took it off.  
  
"What's this?" Kintou asked Kenji, who was so smitten with Kintou. Snapping out of his thoughts,   
Kenji answered, "It's the thing that I got for you when I left you. Saw it when we were walking   
towards the bridge and thought that you would like me to present you with a bunch of beautiful   
looking wild flowers while we were watching the sunset to my beautiful dear." Looking into the   
horizon where the sun was now the colour of an orange and was setting. "I hope it's still not   
too late to present you the flowers is it?" Kenji asked Kintou, taking the flowers from her   
hands and knelt in turn to Kintou, who was also kneeling down and was in shock.  
  
"Oh Kenji!" Kintou replied, taking the flowers form Kenji's hands and hugging him tightly who in   
turn hugged her back.  
  
"You asked me what was more important than you. Well, the answer is you."  
  
"Oh Kenji" was all Kintou could mumble, with tears flowing down her cheeks and onto Kenji's   
shoulders.  
  
"Don't cry dear. Don't you know that it's like piercing a knife through my heart when I see you   
sad? It's worse if I'm the cause of it." Kenji whispered to Kintou while looking into her face   
and drying her tears. Looking into Kenji's eyes, Kintou promised " I promise I will try not to   
be sad anymore."  
  
"Shall we go home?" Kenji asked, shivering from being exposed to the open air bare-chested.   
  
"Okay" Kintou replied back and helped Kenji up. The two young lovers walked down the path that   
led to the dojo, holding on to each other with Kenji whispering sweet nothings to Kintou who was  
blushing bright red like the colour of the sun.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  



End file.
